glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Grey
Jessica, (full name Jessica Grey), was the false main antagonist of the 2nd season of Glitchtale but she's currently a main character of the 2nd season of Glitchtale. She first debuts and makes a cameo in "Continue"'s ending. Ever since "Do or Die", she redeemed herself and became one of Frisk's allies. Jessica is voiced by MEMJ0123 who also voiced Robin and Agate Lightvale. Appearance Debut During her debut, Jessica Grey appears as a middle-aged woman with black hair that has grey bangs. She wears a dark blue coat and brown shoes that resembles the uniform of a lawyer. Also, Jessica had grey eyes. Current After being forgiven by Papyrus for playing a part in Sans' death, she regains her trait, Integrity. This made her look more like a young adult. This gives her paler skin and blue eyes. Instead of her bangs and eyes being grey, they turned blue. But after Gaster insulted Jessica again on Love her hair turned to grey. Her eyes are grey on the with a dash of blue at the top. Personality During her debut, Jessica seemed to be persistent. As the leader of the AMD, she seems determined to keep the scales between humans and monsters align and sees that humans are superior to monsters. She was highly antagonistic towards monsters. When Jessica found out that Asgore murdered her daughter, she reacted negatively and became vengeful towards Monsterkind. And plotted to exterminate monsters. While Jessica worked with Bete, she seemed to believe that she was doing good by "avenging" her daughter. She was so blinded by revenge that she went as far as possibly killing herself, an example is when she used the Nullifier gun (which could damage the user's soul) and used it on Sans. But, after she got a taste of Bete's cruelty, Jessica recognized the evil in her actions and had a change in heart, and was no longer considered a villain. In Do or Die, when she apologized for her actions and asked for Asgore and Papyrus' forgiveness, she clearly regretted playing a part in Sans' death and became remorseful. After Papyrus forgave her, she regained her trait, Integrity, thus becoming a major character. After her redemption, she revealed that she is helpful, kind, and committed in taking down Bete. She seems quite empty and dull after Gaster insulted her again in Love. Due to being a tragic character, Jessica likely suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (or PTSD). This is shown when she would get flashbacks about her and Integrity and deeply regrets causing her daughter to run off to Mt. Ebott. History Early life Jessica Grey once had a husband and a child, but her husband died in a car crash. Having a huge position in the AMD and having to take care of a child by herself, Jessica was very busy. As a result, she didn't get to spend very much time with Integrity, her child. One faithful day, Jessica made a promise to Integrity that she would come to her dance recital. However, when she arrived, she realized that she was too late; the dance recital ended and her daughter was missing. This led to Jessica losing her soul trait (integrity), resulting in a grey soul. Continue Jessica only made a short cameo in the after-credits scene. She was seen saying that humans are superior, and the thought that humans and monsters are equal was idiotic. My Sunshine As AMD's (Anti Monster Department's) leader, her job is to monitor the monsters, and if they attempt to do bad things, the AMD will send out a hand to execute/detain the monsters and help humans as much as they can. Frisk tried to get to Jessica come to reunion to sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. At fit's, she refused. But, when Frisk mentioned her family when they offered to show her that monsters were harmless creatures, she agreed. Frisk took Jessica and Bete arrive to Gaster's laboratory, where Gaster explained his work on the "Core" and its purpose, impressing Jessica that not only the energy of the future will be sufficient but unlimited as well. After vising Gaster, Jessica, Frisk and Betty enter her car again. In this scene, Jessica's eyes seem to have a tint of blue, it is unknown if this actually meant anything, or is just a possible error. After that, Bete, Frisk and Jessica move on to Toriel's new school, showing Jessica how humans can control their soul powers. This is where Jessica had a flash back about her daughter. She then left the school crying. During the meeting held about whether the monsters would be allowed to stay on the surface, it is revealed that Jessica's daughter was the last human child to be killed by Asgore, who had a Dark Blue SOUL (Integrity). It is also revealed Jessica's flashback that her daughter ran away because Jessica didn't attend her dance recital. When Jessica learns that Asgore killed her daughter, this worsened the relationship between monsters and humans. This led to Jessica making a deal with a shadow-like creature (Bete) to avenge her daughter by destroying all monsters. Dust While Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus are at Mettaton's show, a girl resembling Agate Lightvale (Bete's creator/"mother") was found on top of a construction crane and cries for help, attracting Papyrus' attention. At the same time, Jessica is in a dark alley holding the AMR, which disables a monster's powers but may crack the user's soul. Since Papyrus is unaware about the function of each button, Bravery tricks him into pressing a green button, letting go of the heavy concrete beams the crane was holding. Sans uses his powers to stop them from falling on the humans while Frisk was telling everyone to leave. Jessica then fired a bolt at Sans, draining his magic and causing him to drop the load he was using his powers to hold. Later, Jessica and Bete team up again to take their revenge on Sans And Asriel who were at AMD Headquarters, looking at the camera footage around the city. Sans and Asriel, unknown of their visitors, watch a camera-feed of Frisk opening a shield in front of Bete to protect her (in episode 1 we see a car going to hit Bete) from nothing. Sans tells Asriel to warn the others. During all of this, Gaster reads a story about two siblings who created the barrier. At the security room, Bete comes in and reveals her true nature and the pink soul's trait, Fear. Sans prepares for battle, but gets shot by Jessica shortly, which nullifies his powers. Bete deceptively turns into Chara to lower Asriel's guard but just before his soul is taken by Bete's spear, Sans teleports in front of him with his little energy he had, shielding Asriel and taking the hit as he get his soul eaten by Akumu. Asriel suddenly remembered what Sans said, "We have to warn the others". He then escapes, leaving only Jessica and Bete in the room. Bete asked for the vial of hate that Jessica is holding, but Jessica refuses. She then experiences a horrifying hallucination of her daughter, Integrity, who is covered in scars as she smiles horrifyingly. Do or Die Jessica goes to the prison where Asgore and Papyrus are held in bars. Jessica asks Undyne to open the cells but Undyne refuses. Jessica reveals her AMD card, allowing her to see Asgore. Both of them talk how about how sorry they were but then Jessica goes to Papyrus' Cell and tells him how sorry she is about the role she played on Sans' death. Papyrus forgives her, thus she gain her power of integrity back (Dark Blue). Jessica and the others reach Gaster's home when Bete's pink blobs were attacking the city. She gets assaulted by Asriel and Gaster but Papyrus summons a Gaster blaster to shield her from the attacks. ; who is severely injured. ]] Later in the episode Jessica with Dr. Alphys and Gaster when he going to fight Bete and Akumu. Jessica watches with Dr. Alphys but when Gaster nearly loses his life, Alphys goes in and sacrifices herself to kill Bete with the Nullifier. Dr. Alphys, before clicking the button, told Jessica to leave with Gaster using an artifact that teleport human and monsters. They reach prison where Undyne worries about Alphys, but rushes in to see injured Gaster and Miss Grey. Jessica tell Undyne that Alphys was remained behind to kill Bete. Undyne being worried about Alphys, rushes into the Nullifier Room as fast as she can only to find out that she was too late. Love Part 1 After Gaster had regained consciousness after almost being killed by Bete, he reacted negatively to her, telling her to keep her hands off of him. Later in the episode, Papyrus granted her permission to use Gaster's screens to alert the humans of the Creatures of Fear, telling them to only go out of their houses in the company of a monster. Frisk also gave Jessica her daughter's clothes. (The Tutu and the Ballet shoes) then a text appears showing her reaction to her daughter's disappearance:"''What do you mean she's not here??! She was performing an hour ago!! My Sunshine?!?? Where are you?! Please..." '' Then she said that Frisk is a "kind and compassionate" child. But Frisk denies that, which showed their change in personality. Love Part 2 .]] At the beginning of the Episode, Jessica speaks with Ronan, a member of the HSO military forces. She is informed that their best wizards (Not to be confused with The Seven Wizards.) are making sure that anything magical cannot get in or out. Jessica then says that no one knows how to deal with Bete, and sending out men to fight Bete may just cause more casualties. At the end of the scene, Jessica seems to have signed the Peace Agreement Form. Later in the episode Gaster then becomes suspicious of Jessica and discovers that she has something to do with HATE. Gaster then realized that Akumu had eaten the HATE vial during the battle between Undyne and Bete. Gaster then regrets meeting Jessica and doesn't want to hear anymore of her apologies, her hair and eyes turn gray, however it is not confirmed if she really did lose her trait. During the battle between Frisk and Bete, Jessica is left with Undyne to keep watch on her as Toriel, Gaster, and Asgore follow Papyrus. My Promise After the opening scene with Bete and Kumu, Jessica was seen with Undyne, who was still lying in bed. The two talked together but, it was interrupted when Jessica heard a sound at the door. She decided to go check it out, only to find a bunch of blobs who successfully broke into the house. In order to defend herself, she picked up the AMR which was on a nearby table. A blob slammed her against the wall but she destroyed it by firing the AMR. Undyne joined Jessica as more Blobs began to come in. While fighting a blob, Jessica fired the AMR in its direction but it dodged it. However, it was cornered and Jessica tired to kill it by firing the AMR, only for the attack to fail because she collapsed. After the blob stabbed Jessica in the chest, the blob was killed by Asgore who hurled his trident at it. A bit later, Jessica was seen unconscious in bed while Toriel was trying to heal her. Trivia * Bete's horrific actions in Dust was enough for Jessica to realize she was doing evil instead of doing good and serving justice to her daughter. * Jessica's soul is grey, only if she doesn't regain her trait (Integrity).Jessica's soul is grey, only if she doesn't regain her trait (Integrity) (Link) * There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Bete Noire are making out a plan and talking about HATE.There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Bete Noire are making out a plan and talking about HATE. (Link) * Camila confirmed Jessica is around 47 years old.Camila confirmed Jessica is around 47 years old. (Link) * Coming from Camila, Jessica has done many wrong things in her life excluding the contribution to Sans' "death".Coming from Camila, Jessica has done many wrong things in her life excluding the contribution to Sans' "death" (Link) * Jessica's soul may be really fragile because her soul isn't "concentrated" enough.Jessica's soul may be really fragile because her soul isn't "concentrated" enough. (Link) * Jessica's soul may be in a worse state than before.Jessica's soul may be in a worse state than before. (Link) * Someone in Tumblr mentioned that Jessica had the same "purpose" as Asgore: annihilating the opposite race.Someone in Tumblr mentioned that Jessica had the same "purpose" as Asgore annihilating the opposite race. (Link) * Her last name, Grey, might be describing her current state as a character; depressing and tragic. The intermediate shade grey itself usually means depression, and dullness. And before she was redeemed she was a neutral character, and grey is a shade that stands between black and white, which means it is a neutral shade. * Jessica was one of the characters that spoke in the "Arial" font. This was eventually changed to Determination Sans near the end of Do or Die then shifted back to Arial then back to Determination Sans in the middle of Love Part 1. * Jessica appears to be slowly dying due to the fact that she used the AMR three times, as shown when her soul partly cracked in Dust and in Love (Part 1). ** This is further supported by the fact that she coughed out blood in the latter episode. **Also, in My Promise, Toriel states that she doesn't know if she can fully heal her. *There is an unused voice line for Jessica that was supposed to be used at the end of My Sunshine. *Jessica's soul will only stop cracking if she stops using the AMR. And as a result of all the cracking, her lifespan has shortened. Jessica's soul will only stop cracking if she stops using the AMR. And as a result of all the cracking, her lifespan has shortened. (Link) * According to Camila, the others will eventually discover that Jessica contributed to the Crane Accident in Dust. According to Camila, the others will eventually discover that Jessica contributed to the Crane Accident in Dust. (Link) References Navigation pl:Jessica Grey es:Jessica Grey ru:Джессика tr:Jessica Grey Category:Season 2 Main Antagonist Category:Former Villain Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:AMD Category:Good Category:Alive Category:Content